Reunion
by WingsxOfxChaos
Summary: A Titans reunion! What can a gathering of all our favorite OC and heroes bring? Well loads of fun, memories and music? Read to find out! BBxRae RobxStar FalxBo CyxBee KFxJinx R&R please!
1. Getting Where I'm Going

**Emma: O my Goth! Thirty fics! I mean it, this is like those moments when you want to laugh because you wanna pull an "I'd like to thank the academy…" speech. I mean I've only been a member of fan fiction for a short while, though I've read it and known about it for years now, so hitting thirty of my own fics up and all with reviews makes me so happy! And I'm a Goth so happy and me are a rare occasion! I mean I have a few people I would like to thank because there are many things I wouldn't have been able to do without a few people, so let's get on with my very long thank you speech because this fic is going to be quite long too, many chapters of wonderful Titan reunion.**

**First off, I'd like to thank Agent of The Divine One, you have read and kept up with all my stories as of now and I am always happy to have your critique. I love hearing from you, and you give me such great encouragement that has helped me more then you will ever know. I love hearing your reviews and I can always count on you to read and review my stories right as they get up. I'm very thankful to you!**

**I'd also like to thank Dude Your Awesome8 because you always review my work and because you make me feel awesome when you say how great I am. I always look forward to the boost of energy you give me! Thank you sooo much!**

**I'd also like to thank Jac ("Dimbag James Carlson") because he is always there to make me laugh and to tell me when I need to get my ass onto a story I'm pushing off. He also is a kick ass editor and a great friend to boot. You may not know it but you help me with all your smart comments and talks we have. You're one hell of a rocker, my friend.**

**Now, the most important person I'd like to thank is Olivia (MaidenofTheMoonlIght17). You are like a sister to me, my real family, and the home to my lonely heart when I needed it. You are always there for me, whether it's to laugh with me, to edit for me, to kick my butt into shape, or just to talk and listen when I need you. Olivia I love you like family and I hope you know that w/out you I am lost beyond belief. Raven is nothing without Falcon and I am nothing without you, my sister.**

**Okay, now that I have accomplished crying and being happy in one day (Damn that's a lot of emotion for a Goth!) let's move onto the story! So, of course this includes my favorite OC A.J., Joy, Aaron, Falcon and Bohusk, but I have a friend who has been so nice as to let me use his OC Primal. Primal The BB and Rae fan is a dear friend to me and I am sooo happy he has allowed me to use his OC. Go to his profile for all the details of Primal, all I can tell you is he's BB's brother and is in love with Argent. So, I don't own Teen Titans and if I did there would be another season, and Terra would be a pile of microscopic dust. Enjoy!**

**Titans Reunion**

**Chapter One: Getting Where I'm Going**

"Robin this is a good idea!" Falcon and A.J. cried. The two girls had been heckling the leader for over an hour with to no avail." Please, please, please?"

"Girls!" Robin cried. A.J. and Falcon jumped back at his harsh tone." Look, in no way do I see a point in having a Titan's reunion! I mean we see the Titans East, and you," He gestured to A.J.," And your sister on almost a daily basis! Especially since Swift transferred to the Titans East to be with Speedy, she has to visit you," He gestured to Flacon," Your boyfriend and twin almost every day. We see a lot of our other friends at least once a year! Give me one good reason why we should get everyone here?"

"Because!" Falcon insisted." When are we ever all together? I mean Primal and Argent are off on some search for the Jungle Gem, and we haven't seen them in months! Kole and Ganark are in the South Pole and we haven't spoken in a month! The Harold, Pantha, and Wildebeest started the Titans North and no word in over three months! Jinx and Kid Flash are off in Star City being great heroes and haven't visited since the Brotherhood incident. We need a reunion because our family hasn't been together in almost a year!"

"What she said!" A.J. said hopping up to hug Falcon's neck." I mean are you seriously saying you're not curious to see our family, and to reminisce on the good old days?"

"Well," Robin said at last," It would be good to see Kid Flash again… I mean Wally and I have some things to catch up on and I'm sure he and Jinx are together by now… And if they are Cyborg owes me thirty bucks… I guess a reunion can be a good idea after all… Alright girls, you can have your reunion, on one condition, you two are in charge of planning the whole thing!"

"Deal!" A.J. and Falcon said with a grin. They rushed off, both on their communicators calling and talking to Titans. Robin watched them run off and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Why do I get the feeling that I'm gonna regret giving into those two?" Robin muttered as he walked away.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Once Week Later:

"Primal!" A.J. cried. She ran a few feet then pole vaulted over the long couch and hugged the tall green boy around the neck. Argent watched closely as Primal chuckled and easily lifted the small girl into a hug." Where's my gift from Egypt you promised me? You were away for almost a year and you swore in your letter you'd bring me back something from my favorite country!"

"Okay, Fairy Girl," Primal chuckled as A.J. bounced up and down waiting on her present." I brought gifts for everyone… my Toni and I were everywhere; all over Africa and Europe!"

"And the week we tripped to Asia, Emanuel," Argent said sliding into Primal's arms." The Buddhist Monks were so cool! I mean so happy and mellow with what life gives them… And then when we went to Japan and we got to see the beautiful country side… Sigh, I loved traveling, but we missed everyone here too."

"We missed you guys too," Falcon said grinning at Argent and giving both her and Primal a hug." Um, Emanuel I think Beast Boy was back in the-"

"Bro!" Beast Boy cried shooting across the room to hug his brother. Primal let go of Argent to hug his younger brother and the two changelings laughed, punching each other and laughing.

"Or he's right there…" Joy added with a half hearted eye roll. She was sitting on the couch beside A.J., Aaron, ad Aqua Lad." Garth would you please turn the T.V. down a notch or two, dear? I've got a headache already from all this emotion… It will only get worse with the more people coming…"

"Sure thing hun," Aqua Lad said turning the T.V. off and wrapping an arm around the girl's shoulder. Joy was her twin's total opposite; where A.J. was small and had short hair and red-brown eyes, Joy was tall and lithe, with ice blue eyes and long black hair. Where A.J. was happy, bubbly and flamboyant, Joy was quiet, reserved, and dark." You'll do fine; just remember the sealing charm Raven taught you if you want to turn off the empath for awhile."

Joy nodded and rubbed her forehead while Aqua Lad smiled and kissed her nose gently. Primal and Argent watched in shock as the couple sat together and gasped when Joy leaned up to kiss Aqua Lad gently in thanks.

"Since when were you two an item?" Argent asked sitting on the back of the couch and grinning at Joy." Last time we checked, you were Ms. Gloom and Doom and he was trying to win your affection, love. I mean what changed? We must have been gone too long after all…"

"Well, he's persistent and I finally admitted that I thought he was kinda cute," Joy said with her signature ghost of a smile." Which led to me falling madly in love with a guy who talks to fish for fun… But, I wouldn't take it any other way; only he could fall for a girl who blows things up when she's too emotional… A.J. lucked out, Aaron loved her from sight and she was head-over-heels for him too."

"Guilty," A.J. giggled with a huge grin," I think it was funny that you all thought me and Aaron were gone those two weeks, a month ago, telling villains about your plans! We were off in Mexico getting married you dopes!" A.J. held up her hand to show the heart-shaped ruby on its thin gold band as proof." Though I have to say it was funny when Raven and Beast Boy ran in on the ceremony and then were embarrassed when we asked them to stay as witnesses!"

"Okay," Primal said falling beside the group on the couch," We are not allowed to go away ever again because we miss too much! So, when are the others getting here?"

"Well, hopefully in the next hour or so," A.J. said blowing back her short bangs." Things will get boring if Speedy, Swift, and my cousin don't show up soon! Oh! You still owe me a present, Green Bean number two! So cough it up!"

Most people would sound selfish saying this, but A.J. was so child-like and innocent, actually curious to see what Primal had brought, that everyone had to laugh. He and Argent brought out a few trinkets and passed them out.

"We got A.J. and Joy matching turquoise necklaces from Egypt," Argent said handing the girls the necklaces," Raven and Falcon we got you some onyx meditation beads in China from the Buddhist Monastery. Jhonen we found this guy who sold vintage horror movie merchandise in Germany and he gave us these autographed movie posters from Halloween. Robin and Cyborg, Japan had the latest video games for you. Star we brought you some jade beads from China, and last but not least, Aaron and Aqua Lad we brought back some nice books from an ancient African library!"

As everyone oohed and awed over their gifts, someone knocked on the door.

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: Chapter one up! Yay! R&R please, chapter two up soon!


	2. Taking It Back

**Emma: Well, it's been a few days since I put a chapter up on my big #30! So, I believe we are due in for one! I also have exciting news, and a few little things I forgot last chapter; Olivia (MaidenoftheMoonLight17) will be doing a chapter for me! Yay! Also, Primal The BBxRaven Fan may be doing a chapter also! I wanted to incorporate the people I respect most into my big achievement of hitting thirty fics, and hopefully they will have fun with the chapters! Now, onto more serious things; I forgot a few people I would very much like to thank, and I find it imperative to thank them and give them the respect I have for them in my thanks!**

**Magical Heart, you are a new friend to me, but you have been consistent about reviewing and adding my stories to her favorite list!**

**Also, I would like to thank by "boyfriends" Eric and Damion for helping me with every story/chapter/oneshot I have posted as of now. They have been such dears about getting me coffee and energy drinks and help typing when my hands hurt! I love you guys! And I owe you for all the all-nighters we've pulled together!**

**And lastly (hopefully any way!) I would like to thank everyone I already thanked, because you guys are that awesome, and because you believed in me enough to help me get here. I love everyone who reviews and reads this, and I am so glad to have thirty successful fics up and all with reviews I might add! So, onto the chapter! I don't own anything, enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Taking It Back**

There was a scramble to get to the door first and in the end, A.J. flitted over and opened it as everyone else bickered about who was going to open it. Kid Flash and Jinx stood in the doorway smiling as A.J. jumped up to hug them both at once.

"Yay! Speed boy's here with his bad luck girlfriend!" A.J. said jumping up and down. Kid Flash smiled and patted her head as he entered the room and greeted everyone." Did you bring me gifts too? Or does Primal get to be my favorite person all day?"

"No gifts today, Girl," Jinx said," But if you're good, I'll take you to that play you wanted to see in Star City next week."

"Yay!" A.J. said with a big grin." I don't care what these heroes say about you, Jinxie, I know you're really good luck!"

"Hey remember when we dared Wally to prove Jinx was good luck?" Robin said from the couch. Everyone fell into a fit of laughter as they remembered the week Kid Flash had tried everything from voodoo magic to good luck charms to get Jinx to make good luck and not bad." He was in and out of the hospital more times that week then his entire life!"

"The E.R. doctors knew me by name," Kid Flash said proudly," But it did give me a chance to realize that I love this girl, bad luck or not." He leaned down and kissed Jinx gently and Robin jumped up with a cry of triumph." Dude what the hell?"

"Cyborg owes me twenty dollars!" Robin said punching the air with his fist." I was sooo right about that dare bringing you two together!" A knock at the door interrupted his rant." Who could that be? Kole and Ganark aren't due until ten and the Titans North aren't coming until nine…"

"I got it Bird Boy!" A.J. said running over to the door. It slid open to reveal a girl with dark skin and red-brown eyes. She stood by a boy with the same dark skin and eyes but blonde hair instead of red." Arrow and Apollo! Yay! I was afraid you wouldn't make it because Cupid was in India this week!"

"Honey we were not missing a reunion with our favorite heroes!" Arrow said speaking for her reserved twin brother in their matching British accents." Apollo and I hopped the first plane we could get to make it here once A.J. called to tell us! I must say, love, this was bloody fun to get Uncle Cupid to let us come! Took a fit from hell from yours truly and Apollo here threatening to teleport us!"

"Well love, that's quite a story," A.J. said meeting her friend's accent with her own," I mean it took all that to get here, reminds me of the time Gar trekked through the army of demons to get Raven, when she almost killed the entire world because of her demon father's destiny he laid out for her!" A.J. said this with the biggest grin and everyone else shivered at the memory." It sure was fun to try and defeat Trigon the Terrible though! And the major ass whooping we put on those fire demons was sooo wicked! It was a story for the history books and one I will proudly tell my children."

"You're a few pages short of a novel, aren't you?" Apollo said in the silence that followed. A.J. giggled and nodded twirling in a flawless pirouette and then floated a foot off the ground when she almost fell backwards." Well, as long as she knows it and is proud… Bloody Hell A.J. how can a girl who levitates trip so much?"

"It's a gift, love," A.J. said landing gracefully on the ground and then falling backwards over the couch. Aaron caught her and she started laughing." I need to work on my coordination skills, huh, lover?" Aaron chuckled and pulled her up onto his lap." I find my klutziness somewhat cute."

"Of course it is A.J.," The whole room chorused. A.J. rolled her eyes and giggled. She waved her hands and the large bay window shutters rose to show the sun setting in a cascade of yellows, oranges and gold's across the water.

"We have about an hour before Kole and Ganark show up," A.J. said with a grin," My cousin and the Titans East are coming with them. Anyone up for some home videos?"

33333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333333

Emma: So, chapter two! Olivia's up for three and I thought I'd leave her to some of the home videos, let her have fun with that! R&R please!


	3. Looking Back Now I can See Me

_Emma: Yes I know I've been major MIA so far this year but school decided to give me three friggin AP classes and I got grounded for a month or so, so I'm working on all the chapters I need to catch up. I have to finish this one, another in Eye Of The Storm, and I'm starting a new series with my favorite co-writers. This will of course incorporate my favorite British twins (Arrow and Apollo not the Jaisons twins) and how they met AJ and Falcon and caused some major love trauma for the Titans. Of course this will be perfect since it's debuting on Valentine's Day Weekend!_

_So I'm working on the next chapter of my Reunion fic because I'm not sure when Olivia and Primal will be writing the chapters they promised (as I said I've been MIA and haven't talked to Primal in a bit). SO, like always I thank everyone who reviewed and also all those who I have thanked before because you all deserve to be reminded that I love you ^-^ and I don't own Teen Titans just my OC! Enjoy!_

**Chapter 3: Looking Back Now I Can See Me**

"You're a few pages short of a novel, aren't you?" Apollo said in the silence that followed. A.J. giggled and nodded twirling in a flawless pirouette and then floated a foot off the ground when she almost fell backwards." Well, as long as she knows it and is proud… Bloody Hell A.J. how can a girl who levitates trip so much?"

"It's a gift, love," A.J. said landing gracefully on the ground and then falling backwards over the couch. Aaron caught her and she started laughing." I need to work on my coordination skills, huh, lover?" Aaron chuckled and pulled her up onto his lap." I find my klutziness somewhat cute."

"Of course it is A.J.," The whole room chorused. A.J. rolled her eyes and giggled. She waved her hands and the large bay window shutters rose to show the sun setting in a cascade of yellows, oranges and gold's across the water.

"We have about an hour before Kole and Ganark show up," A.J. said with a grin," My cousin and the Titans East are coming with them. Anyone up for some home videos?"

Everyone was curious about what videos A.J. had scrounged up with Falcon, but they were also all scared of what the small psychic would produce to embarrass them all. A.J. moved to the big electronic system, Cyborg hovering over her every move so she didn't break anything, and was setting up the movie when the doorbell rang again.

"I got it!" Falcon and AJ cried at the same time. Of course both girls reached the door and hit the open button at once and knocked heads in the process, as the door opened to reveal the Titans East." Yay!"

"It's the small Roth and party!" A.J. cried. She hugged Becca, the cloned Roth sister in mention, and grinned a the only person the same height as herself." I was starting to worry I'd be overrun with tall people forever! And you're just in time because I have the home videos set up and I have the one where all the guys got really drunk and started singing 'My Girl' at your birthday Becca!"

"NO!" All the men in the room cried as A.J. danced over and hit "play" on the movie machine. Of course before anyone could say other wise the image of all the Titan Men, both here and not, very drunk and happy appeared on the screen." AJ!!!"

"What?" AJ asked innocently," I think it was cute!" She giggled as her own boyfriend appeared on screen, the only sober one there." Aaron was the only one to actually not drink themselves into a stupor! Oh! Look they're about to sing!"

At this AJ pulled Becca and they both hopped over the back of the couch to hear the men fall into a slightly off-key chorus of:

_I've got sunshine on a cloudy day. When it's cold outside I've got the month of May. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). I've got so much honey the bees envy me. I've got a sweeter song than the birds in the trees. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). Hey hey hey Hey hey hey Ooooh. I don't need no money, fortune, or fame. I've got all the riches baby one man can claim. I guess you'd say What can make me feel this way? My girl (my girl, my girl) Talkin' 'bout my girl (my girl). I've got sunshine on a cloudy day with my girl. I've even got the month of May with my girl_

Every man in the room felt their ego fall about ten points and their manhood drop immensely. While the girls giggled and cooed at their significant other's embarrassment, the men all tried to hide. The video ended with a flourish of bows from all the men and the girls in the room bursting into fits of laughter and applause.

"Aw," Joy said patting her boyfriend's shoulder," You're so cute when you're drunk!"

"Oh there's more," Falcon said with a grin," Remember AJ and Joy's birthday when we all got a little tipsy on sake since we flew to Japan for the party?" All the women in the room stiffened at the mention of this." Well AJ and I were taping it…"

This time an image of all the women appeared on the screen and the girls all squealed and covered their faces. AJ and Falcon laughed together as the girls all started singing parts to a song then they all burst into a beautifully drunken chorus of:

_I've known a few guys who thought they were pretty smartBut you've got being right down to an __art__You think you're a genius-you drive me up the wallYou're a regular original, a know-it-allOh-oo-oh, you think you're something specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something elseOkay, so you're a rocket scientistThat don't impress me muchSo you got the brain but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me muchI never knew a guy who carried a mirror in his pocketAnd a comb up his sleeve-just in caseAnd all that extra hold gel in your hair oughtta lock it'Cause Heaven forbid it should fall outta placeOh-oo-oh, you think you're something specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something elseOkay, so you're Brad PittThat don't impress me muchSo you got the looks but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me muchYou're one of those guys who likes to shine his machineYou make me take off my shoes before you let me get inI can't believe you kiss your car good nightC'mon baby tell me-you must be jokin', right!Oh-oo-oh, you think you're something specialOh-oo-oh, you think you're something elseOkay, so you've got a carThat don't impress me muchSo you got the moves but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm in the middle of the nightThat don't impress me muchYou think you're cool but have you got the touchDon't get me wrong, yeah I think you're alrightBut that won't keep me warm on the long, cold, lonely nightThat don't impress me muchOkay, so what do you think you're Elvis or something...WhateverThat don't impress me_

Flacon and AJ laughed hysterically as the girls all groaned in shame and the men laughed soothing their separate girls. Then Cyborg surprised AJ and Falcon by putting on a video that started with the Titan Ball room and then landed on AJ and Falcon talking furiously together in prom dresses.

"He wouldn't," AJ said.

"He couldn't we deleted all the videos!" Falcon cried.

"But he can and he did!" Cyborg cried." You must think me stupid to not have made copies of this! A Prom and Flacon and AJ fighting over who should get the crown? Priceless!"

This was true of course; AJ and Flacon had worked together to create the Titan's Prom a few years back and now it was an annual event not just for Titans but also for all heroes that wanted to attend, the next one was coming up in about a month and the preparations had long been finalized by the two OCD girls. The last Prom, the one on tape, had ended in disaster when Falcon and AJ had decided not to give a crown to a Prom Queen so not to be thought biased. When arguments had arisen, the girls made a final decision that Kole would get the crown but only after being bribed by tons of heroines and having a meltdown on the dance floor; a meltdown Cyborg had gotten on tape…

The group laughed together as AJ burst into tears and the ice sculptures behind her broke into a million pieces, falling into the punch bowl and splattering Argent and Wonder Woman with red punch. Falcon tried to calm her friend only falling into hysterics herself and making the large cage of balloons drop three hours early.

"You're evil," AJ said crossing her arms in a huffy manner.

"But we have to respect this evil mannerism because we would do it too," Flacon said falling beside AJ. The room fell into fits of laughter as a know hit the door once more. When AJ and Falcon didn't move the room fell silent." What? You guys get it we're being mopey hostesses now 'cause you embarrassed us!"

Cyborg chuckled and headed for the door.

_**Emma: SO that's my story and I'm stickin' to it! Until next time kids! R&R please! **_


End file.
